


This could be the start of something good

by trinipedia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, underage incest (Sam is 16)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Finally the glances and the expression on Sam's face that morning made sense, and Dean found himself grinning as widely as the cat that got the cream. Okay, maybe not yet. But soon, sooner than he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/profile)[lightthesparks](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/) (yeah, she beta'ed her own gift. How awesome is that?!)
> 
> **Warning:** underage incest (Sam is 16)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Not mine in any way, shape or form. Kripke owns them, and [](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/profile)[lightthesparks](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/) owns my soul.  
> 

  


At first there were the stolen glances.  
When Dean got up in the morning, when he came out of the shower, when they sparred without their shirts on because fuck, that summer was _hot_.  
Dean had never been shy, but feeling his teenage brother's eyes caress his sweaty skin usually made goose bumps appear all over his back, and it wasn't all that unpleasant.  
Which is why he desperately tried not to think about it.  
But how could he not, when his skinny little brother started morphing into - _that_?  
Sometimes Dean thought it had to be a curse, some kind of spell, because there was no way Sam could have gone from gangly to bulky in just a couple of weeks.  
His floppy hair, dangerous for the job if he listened to their dad, his hazel cat-like eyes, and his ass where more than distracting.  
God, Sam's ass was the most perfect thing Dean had ever set his eyes on, and he could feel his mouth watering at the thought of biting, licking, tasting the pale skin.  
However, unlike Dean, Sam didn't like to be seen when he was undressed, so he usually hid in the bathroom every time he had to change.  
Maybe that's why it took so long for Dean to realize how hot his dorky baby brother was becoming.  
Despite all of Sam's efforts, though, Dean was good at getting what he wanted, so after frustrating hours of stalking and sleepless nights, Dean had finally succeeded in seeing Sam naked.  
If he still had doubts about the fact that this physical attraction was only due to the fact that there were no girls around and he was almost 20, just one glance at Sam's lower body was enough for Dean to start imagining things so dirty they had even him blushing slightly.  
He had always been an ass man, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise to him that all he could think about now was how to get Sam's perfectly shaped one open under his mouth.

As we said, that summer was incredibly hot, and their dad had left them alone to go take care of some evil creature on the other side of the country.  
For the first time Dean hadn't payed attention to a single word his dad had said to him, nor had he protested against being let on babysitting duties again; all he had wanted was for their father to leave already, so that he could execute his plan.  
When their father wasn't around, Sam used to shuffle around wearing only a pair of sweatpants, so short and old that there was nothing left to Dean's vivid imagination, and Dean thought that if he had kept his eyes on the prize he would be motivated to act faster - not that he actually needed that, but still. No one ever refused eye candy, especially not Dean Winchester and especially not when he needed to get laid.

For starters, Dean began to talk about sex with Sam.  
_All. The. Time._  
Everything they did, everything Sam said was turned into some sort of sexual innuendo; Dean had a great deal of anecdotes to tell, and if none came readily to mind, hey, he was good enough to make one up.  
Seeing Sam blush bright red up to the roots of his hair was quite a bonus.

"I think that jerking off is the gift of God to men" Dean stated, sitting on his bed as Sam, laying on his own, was trying to read.  
Sam huffed, already blushing, and crossed his legs as if to cover himself up.  
Useless move, since he was just wearing a pair of boxers ( _too hot even for the sweatpants_ , he said).  
"Think about it" Dean went on "we have to put up with women, it only makes sense for God to give us something in exchange for this hardship."  
Sam muttered something that sounded like _whatever_ and went back to his book.  
"Have you ever tried it?" Dean asked abruptly, and Sam gasped, letting the book fall.  
"Wha-no!" Sam exclaimed, as his face turned purple.  
Dean arched an eyebrow.  
"Oh, come on, bro, you don't really expect me to think that you never _spanked the monkey_ , not once, since you found out what your dick is for!"  
Sam fidgeted for a moment, but then his inability to lie won and he hanged his head in shame.  
"Fine, I have. Happy now?" he answered, sounding pissed, but Dean knew him well enough to be sure that he was just embarrassed.  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Sammy, it's natural, you know!"  
Then, with a sly grin, he added "we should even do it together, sometime, you know, to _compare notes_ , or something."  
Sam stared at him with his mouth hanging open, in shock, before grabbing the book and storming out of the room.  
"You're _disgusting_ , Dean" he hissed as he walked past his older brother, but he couldn't hide the spark of something in his eyes.  
Dean saw it and mentally high-fived himself.

Once he had the confirmation that Sam did in fact jerk off, there was no more peace for Dean.  
He started spying on Sam almost obsessively, trying to catch him in the act, and jerked himself off twice as much as he usually did just because the simple thought of his little brother touching himself, his mouth slightly open and his eyes at half mast got him hard in two seconds flat, and there was no cold shower that could get rid of those erections, regardless of how many times he came already or how sensitive his cock still was.  
Dean felt like an Energizer bunny on Viagra, and even considered calling Bobby to ask him if he thought it was normal.  
He never got around to actually doing it, though, because every time he was about to pick up the phone Sam would bounce in front of him wearing those fucking sweatpants and he would get hard and distracted again.

There was a small lake next to the apartment his dad left them in, and Sam had taken to the habit of going for a swim first thing in the morning.  
Depending on how masochistic Dean felt, he stared at Sam as he put on his swim trunks or kept his eyes as tightly closed as he could in order to avoid pushing this situation too far.  
He always tried not to jerk off in their room, because for as much as he wanted Sam he never really wanted to make him uncomfortable; they were treading on a very thin layer of ice, and if it broke at the wrong moment or in the wrong place, they were never going to be able to come back from it.  
Which is why Dean had to be careful.  
That morning, however, all care went out the window when he woke up on the couch instead of in his bed.  
Dean vaguely recalled drinking in front of the TV, and concluded that he had probably passed out.  
He stretched, groaning loudly and popping his back and neck, all stiff because of the position he had slept in, and it wasn't until he got up from the couch that he saw Sam, standing still against their bedroom door.  
His eyes were open wide and his pupils blown; he had his towel in his hands, and Dean could see his fingers clenching and unclenching around it.  
Sam's jaw was trembling.  
Dean felt his neck burn, and he hoped with all his might that he was not blushing, then greeted Sam good morning and walked to the kitchen.  
His little brother followed him a couple of seconds later.  
As Dean was turning the pancakes in the pan, Sam leaned in to take the marmalade jar from the cupboard, and without intending to, probably, he pressed his body flush against Dean's back.  
That's when Dean felt it.  
Sam's cock was poking him, and there was no chance in hell that was a gun; Sam didn't carry guns in his pyjamas, that was for sure.  
Sam was _hard_.  
For _him_.  
Finally the glances and the expression on Sam's face that morning made sense, and Dean found himself grinning as widely as the cat that got the cream.  
Okay, maybe not yet.  
But soon, sooner than he thought.

Dean had done his best to act normal, and Sam didn't seem to notice anything was wrong.  
As soon as he left for the lake, Dean went back to their room, his palm pressed against his aching cock and his mind filled with images of Sam and him.  
Was Sam going to let Dean suck him? Was he going to give himself to Dean?  
Dean had never even considered the idea of taking another guy's cock up his ass, but damn, he was ready to try it, if that was what Sam wanted.  
He just wanted Sam, in any possible way he could get him.  
Before he could fully realize what he was doing, Dean had lain down on Sam's bed and had thrust his hand down his boxers, imagining Sam's long fingers and hot tongue mapping out his body.  
He was so worked up and horny that it only took a couple of hard strokes for him to come all over himself, his hand and Sam's sheets.  
"Fuck!" Dean hissed, looking at the mess he had made.  
He considered changing the sheets, almost a week had passed since they’d arrived, anyway, and it wouldn't have seemed all that strange, but in the end he decided against it.  
He needed to shake things up, he needed to move forward; they didn't know when their father was going to be back, and if they lost this chance who knew when they were going to get another one.

Later that day, once Sam got back, Dean followed him into their room, wearing only his boxers, and sat down on Sam's bed, trying to cover up the stains on the sheets.  
Sam got out of the shower and sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose.  
"What's this smell?" he asked, glaring at Dean, who chuckled nervously.  
"Oh, er. I got into one of my _masturbation marathons_ " he answered, trying to sound casual but really being as nervous as he could possibly be.  
"One of my best, in fact" he added, before he could stop to think "I came almost _everywhere_."  
Sam gaped at him, looking at his own bed, and then he blushed furiously.  
"I really hope there are clean sheets somewhere in this dump" he complained, shifting his weight from one foot to the other "I don't want to go to sleep surrounded by your come."  
He grimaced and turned away, but not before Dean could see the outline of Sam's cock through his sweatpants.  
Sam was getting turned on, and Dean wasn't far behind.  
He didn't call Sam on it, though, and kept on talking.  
"Have you ever tasted your own spunk?" Dean inquired, crossing his ankles and grinning at him.  
Sam's expression got even more disgusted, and he didn't answer.  
"I have, you know" Dean confessed "and not only my own."  
Sam stared at him, his expression shifting from disgust to something else that Dean didn't dare identify, before he turned completely away, and that gave Dean a perfect view of his round ass, which only made Dean harder.  
Dean's cock was throbbing, and the head was already pressing against his waistband, so he decided to kick it up a notch.  
"Maybe the smell is not mine, though. Maybe it's _yours_. Maybe you jerk off in your bed every night, maybe even in the morning while you shower."  
Dean stood up and slowly walked up to Sam.  
"Maybe you _did_ try your jizz and you even liked it" he whispered.  
Sam shoved him back, his face livid, and threatened Dean.  
"I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't shut the fuck up" he hissed, and Dean almost came right then and there.  
_Kick his ass?_  
Did Sam really want to fight with him when they were both hard and turned on?  
"Whatever you say, _Samantha_ " Dean mocked him, and the insult sorted the desired effect.  
Sam turned abruptly, jumped on Dean and threw him on the floor, face down.  
Dean was older, and bulkier, but Sam was taller and had longer limbs.  
Besides, Dean didn't really wanted to fight him, and he was definitely more intrigued than scared.  
He couldn't let Sam get away with knocking him down, though, so he started hitting him back, trying to break free, until Sam forced him to turn.  
As he did, Dean's boxers got caught on the dresser and yanked down and Dean's cock jumped out, thick and hard and already leaking.  
"Fu- _fuck_ " Sam muttered, loosening his grip, staring at it, and Dean took advantage of his uncertainty to invert their positions.  
He threw Sam on the floor, and then got on him, blocking Sam's arms with his legs.  
That in turn brought Dean's cock a few inches from Sam's mouth, and his little brother's eyes got crossed as he tried to focus on it.  
"You're such a perv" Dean panted, chuckling "I should pee on your face in retaliation."  
Sam blinked and started flailing, shouting that he was going to kill Dean for even thinking something like that.  
Dean laughed some more, as Sam swallowed nervously, and both of them stared at the precome dribbling on Sam's chin.  
That was the last straw.  
Sam arched his back and pushed Dean away, getting back in control and sitting on Dean's chest, his ass right against Dean's face.  
He grabbed Dean's heavy balls and squeezed them.  
"Maybe I should shit on _your_ face in retaliation, uh? What about that?" Sam said, but Dean was sure that he was bluffing.  
Or at least he had been sure until Sam's shorts were pulled away.  
Dean had Sam's hole right in front of his mouth, and despite Sam's painful hold on his balls he was still hard and turned on, so he got his tongue out and licked the strip of skin between Sam's ass and his balls without thinking.  
Sam must have had a raging hard on, at least considering the way his skin was tense; his back went stiff as he let Dean's balls go and snapped his head back to look at him.  
"What-what are you doing? Dean..." his voice sounded like a plea, and Dean forced his tongue away from Sam's body.  
"Just cleaning you up, bro" he answered, jokingly "when you showered you missed a spot."  
And before Sam could protest any more, Dean pushed his tongue into Sam's hole.  
Sam squeaked, clenching his ass around Dean's tongue and Dean had to use all of his willpower to stop his cock from shooting.  
The simple idea of being engulfed by that hot tight warmth made him dizzy, so Dean closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the lapping movements of his tongue.  
From time to time he stopped licking in order to suck little bruises into Sam's skin or nibble at his ass cheeks, and suddenly he realized that Sam's hands weren't on his legs no more.  
Then Sam's ass started bouncing slightly against Dean's mouth, and he could feel the tip of Sam's fingers brushing his chin repeatedly.  
His little brother was jerking off as Dean was rimming his ass.  
Dean took advantage of his now free hands to separate Sam's cheeks in order to allow his tongue to penetrate deeper, and started fucking Sam's ass following the rhythm Sam himself was setting with his fist.  
As he heard Sam's breaths becoming erratic, he got his tongue out of Sam's ass and squeezed it slightly.  
"Don't waste it, Sammy" he said, his voice coming out a little hoarse "give it to me."  
Sam stilled, then slowly turned, taking his shorts completely off and staring at his brother's face with an expression both eager and terrified.  
For the first time Dean got to see Sam's dick, and his mouth watered at the sight.  
He slowly licked his lips, and Sam's blown pupils followed the movement.  
"Do you mean it?" he asked, biting his lower lip.  
"Because if you're making fun of me, Dean, I swear to God -"  
Dean snorted and grabbed Sam's hips, moving them forward so that he could lap at the head of Sam's cock.  
"Want it" he muttered "want _you_. And you want me to, right?"  
Sam nodded slowly, and moved closer, until his balls were right over Dean's mouth.  
Dean opened his lips and sucked them in, one after the other, licking and nipping, impossibly turned on by Sam's little moans.  
Sam's eyes, as he pulled his balls from Dean's mouth before and slowly fed him his cock were filled with such deep love and adoration that Dean had to look away.  
He licked the whole length, stopping to pay special attention to the thick vein under the head and then to the slit at the tip.  
Sam threw his head back and started panting, alternating _God, oh God_ with _yeah, fuck, come on, bro_ and Dean was completely lost in the sensations of Sam's hot body everywhere around him.  
The smell, which was sweat, motel soap and so distinctively Sammy got him hooked from the first second, and Dean instantly knew that he was never going to be able to live without it now that he’d had a taste.  
Sam lost it completely as well, and started fucking Dean's mouth; Dean gagged on Sam's cock - he never sucked anyone off before - but didn't stop and didn't say anything, too scared that if he did Sam would get back to his senses and put a stop to everything.  
He tried to relax his throat and finally seemed to get the hang of it.  
Meanwhile, his left hand had found his way back to Sam's ass, and his fingers started to play with the puckered hole, already wet and loose after Dean had worked on it with his tongue.  
One of Dean's fingers found its way inside of Sam's body, and Sam got completely out of control as Dean pushed his finger deeper, adding a second one after a few moments.  
With his other hand, Dean finally started jerking himself off, and it didn't take long before he was coming, harder than he ever did, and he could feel his come dripping down Sam's back.  
He recollected it and used it to push three fingers inside of Sam's ass; as he scissored them, Dean hit something, and from the way Sam shouted and came instantly down his throat, Dean could hazzard a pretty good guess about what it was.  
Once they were both spent and satisfied, Sam rolled onto his side, his limp cock on Dean's leg.  
Dean smiled lazily, then he shifted until he could lick the last drops of come away from Sam's cock, which valiantly twitched, and Dean chuckled.  
"So" Sam started, sighing dreamily.  
"So" Dean echoed "when will it be the next time I'll have to kick your ass, bro?" he asked, winking at him.  
Sam arched an eyebrow.  
" _You_ kicking _my_ ass? That's not the way I remember it" he retaliated.  
Dean grinned.  
"Guess we'll have to fight again soon."

**~ END ~**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Artist Name:** [](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/profile)[lightthesparks ](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/)  
>   
> **Not Coming Down From:** [ Couch ](https://www.google.com/maps?q=Couch)  
> **Clawed Chained Heart:** horny  
>  **Under The Spell Of:** Modà "Veramente"


End file.
